


Height

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, Alpha Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, another height fic, because they’re cute, haha - Freeform, im a tall person, im just going to die in a corner now thanks, its pretty much just Alexander hating on tall peopl, my god I love those tags, thomas is tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is adamant that he will never like tall people.Enter Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> Tall people squad where you at

When Alexander Hamilton thought of someone that was vertically gifted, he thought of someone that was 5’10 or 5’11.

Not 6 fucking 4.

Alexander himself was on the short end, with a height of 5’3.

But Thomas Jefferson?

Alexander wanted a truckload of whatever shit he was on.

Because damn, if he wasn’t tall.

Not only was he tall, but he was also an alpha.

In hindsight, alphas tend to be tall, but not 6’ 4.

In all fairness though, Alexander was an omega and not a considerably tall one at that.

But muscles?

Height?

Money?

Social status?

Alpha?

All in one person?

Not fair.

At all.

And so Alexander preps himself.

He will not like this alpha at all because he is an over-privileged fuck.

And then walks in the nicest-looking person Alexander has ever seen.

“Excuse me?” the man asks him.

Southern accent, with a gentle tone, and Alexander is already gone.

“I’m looking for Secretary Hamilton? My name's Thomas Jeffers-” the man starts only to be interrupted.

Alexander gapes. “You’re Thomas Jefferson?”

The alpha smiles. “The one and only.”

He finally notices the small name tag on Alexander’s shirt.

As the man gets closer, the omega has to look up.

“Nothing to say in return, Alexander?” Thomas purrs, the omega’s name rolling off his tongue.

Alexander nods solemnly.

“You are one unfairly tall fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
